


A Light Sparring

by Jkingsnake



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkingsnake/pseuds/Jkingsnake
Summary: Fluff Comission.Zack and Cloud spar and talk about their aspirations.Zack POV
Relationships: Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Light Sparring

Ninety nine.

One Hundred.

The steady motion of doing squats always clears my mind before and after training begins. I used to think that after moving up to first class I wouldn’t be involved in many more training sessions.   
  
They’re not bad and I’m not struggling, but I wish I had more time in the field.    
  
The training equipment was nowhere near the actual weight of a sword either, but this was just a way for the higher ups to see our progress. Doesn’t stop a lot of the lower ranks from purposely hurting each other and blaming it on getting caught up in the training.    
  
“Watch it.” A heavy tap on my lower back pushed me forward.

“Are you this distracted in the field too?”

I turned around to see a tuft of blonde hair.   
  
“There’s no time to think in the field.” I ducked down quickly and folded his wrist up to disarm him. “I can stay focused when I’m not thinking too hard.” I tapped the training sword on my shoulder.

Cloud happened to be placed with me no matter what we were doing, I guess it’s because we have almost the same proficiency in sword handling. Our sessions often ended in a draw, which didn’t produce results and had us under review many times. 

The echo of tempered steel echoed in the training room as another sword tapped against the one on my shoulder.

“How about a couple rounds before assignment?” Cloud took a fighting stance, his pants stretched to accommodate and the muscles in his arms flexed in an invitation to attack. 

I accepted. 

Sparks flew as we swung full strength at each other, we mostly blocked and countered, it was rare that we landed a hit on each other. Not that I didn’t try but Cloud was fast, nimble, almost as if he were a dancer in a previous life. It was endearing, I wondered if I moved that way and if I didn’t maybe he could teach me how.  
  
Pressure pulsed at my arms as we crossed swords and our faces were inches away from each other. Sweat beaded on his nose and dripped down, quickly followed by my own. I didn’t realize we had both begun to take heavy breaths, my chest rose and so did his. I took a small step back to loosen the tension on the blades and lowered my weapon.   
  
“I almost had you that time.” Cloud wiped at his forehead.

“Dream on, it’s only because I was going easy on you.” I ran my hand through my hair and knew I needed to wash off.   
  
The training sword clinked on the wall and was shadowed by Cloud being right behind me. I wonder if our assignment will also be together today.   
  
“Are you following me?” I asked without looking back.

A tiny scoff escaped from him. “I’m just letting you lead the way.”

I tried to hold back a chuckle, but it squeaked past my lips. 

The locker room was pristine, it was as if no one even trained here. Leave it to Shinra to keep everything crystal clean and sparkly, even if it didn’t need to be.

The squeak of the faucet startled me a bit and I peered into the showers, Cloud was pulling his shirt over his shoulders. The patterns in his muscles moved in a continued rhythmic pattern, to match with his dancing out in the training room. We’ve spent a lot of time together recently, and it’s not like I haven’t seen him in the showers after training before.  
  
“Are you suddenly shy?” Cloud examined me with his eyes, looking up and down. 

“Pfft, as if.” I took my top off and felt it cling to my back before stretching over my head. “I was just admiring how much stronger I am than you.” I flexed my arm.

Deep sea green eyes rolled above a smile, and I felt a tingle in my chest. Did I work out too hard? That’s never happened before, I’m pretty good about pre-workout exercises and I’ve never pulled a muscle before. Maybe the warm water will help relax me. 

I stepped out of my boots and pants, allowing the water to wash over me freely. The room was as quiet as it could be with only the sound of the water breaking the silence. I quickly washed off my body and hair, allowing the soapy water to pool at my feet. I looked over and saw Cloud tilting his head up into the faucet, water pooling down his back, rolling over some scars and his shoulder blades. I did the same, I tilted my head up and caught some water in my mouth.

I waited patiently for him to tilt his head back down with a breath of air and once he ran his hands over his face, I squirted the water in my mouth out between my two front teeth.

“Zack!” Cloud shouted and spit into the running water. 

A hearty laughter escaped me, I tease him on a regular basis, but it’s always more fun when he yells at me.

I left him to rinse off his face and dried myself off, by the time I heard the squeak of the faucet again I was practically dressed and ready to go. I waited for Cloud, we could leave together.

Clouds hair puffed up as he dried it with the towel. I ran my hand through my hair with the hope that mine was as soft as his.

“Ready to get our assignments?” I pat Cloud on the back as he pulled his shirt on.   
  
“Now that I have washed my face one more time than necessary, yes.” He gave me a playful glare.

I let out a chuckle that developed into a laugh that took all my breath, and I heard Cloud follow it up with a soft chuckle.

We walked down the hall side by side, waving at some soldiers and scientists as we went. I realized I know more people than Cloud did. He didn’t seem bothered by it though, it was almost as if he was purposely made to be quiet in comparison to me.

“Hey Cloud,” I felt something catch in my throat and I decided not to ask what I first thought for once. “Did you always want to be a Soldier?”

Mako tainted eyes looked into my own with confusion hidden inside them. Was that a weird thing to ask?

“Yes.” He said matter-of-factly like I should have already known the answer. “Ever since I was kid, I wanted to be a Soldier. I wanted to be a hero. I still do, but I know it’s not exactly the same dream I once had.”

I smiled. One of those stupid smiles that stretched too big for my face, and was greeted with smirk back. Cloud didn’t smile often, but it was a beautiful sight when he did. 

“Well, think about it this way. You’re already a hero to everyone that looks to Soldiers for help.” I ruffled his hair. “A hero isn’t always recognized right away, and when they are, they might not even know it.”   
  
Cloud ducked away from my hand on his head. “What’s the point of it if you don’t get to hear it first hand?”

“Everyone's a hero to someone Cloud. Just because you don’t see something, doesn’t mean it isn’t there.”

Cloud gave me a soft smile with a slight sigh, but not the bad kind. “Well what about you?”

“Me?”   
  
“Yeah, have you always wanted to be a Soldier?” There was a slight stutter in the question, like he was nervous to ask me about it.

“I wanted to protect the things important to me,” I clenched my fist on my chest. “Joining the Soldier program felt like the way to do that.”  
  
“Oh, I see.” Cloud looked away from me and rubbed at his arm. “My reason seems pretty selfish now.”

I rubbed his shoulder and pat down on it hard. “We all have our own reasons for why we do the things we do. If everyone was the same, there would be no fun in the world.”

“I suppose.” Cloud shrugged.  
  
I reached down and took his hand. “So how about, we stop talking about the past,” I pulled him to follow me. “And start looking toward the future?”   



End file.
